Once Upon A Time OneShots
by Eissen Dargwell
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off of ONce Upon A Time.


Nazi Zombies: Once Upon A Time One-Shot Collection

By Eissen Dargwell

Chapter 1: 'Hanging' out

**Based on a picture by Dumpaling.**

Jesse's P.O.V.

July 7, 7:07 P.M. 1962

Location: Kino Der Toten

I sat on a ruined couch in the front lobby of this dreaded theater cleaning my katana since I used it during the last wave to fight off the undead because I ran out of ammo for my specter. I was so preoccupied by my sword, I didn't hear the person sneak up behind me and said person thought it would be fun to knock me out with an empty bottle.

"Son of a bitch, what hit me?" Now if there is one thing that scared the shit out of me, it was waking up tied up above a sea of zombies and hell hounds trying to make you they're next snack. I screamed and flailed around, trying to get out because I wasn't thinking, till I heard Nick yell at me. He was sitting on the railing above the stage.

"Don't worry man, I tied it so you won't fall out!"

"WHAT! DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Maaaaaybe…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Whoa, calm down man, you're not gonna get hurt. I promise."

"Just hurry with killing the zombies then. You dick."

"Nick, come here so I can beat YOUR MOTHER-FUCKING FACE IN! YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at him as I chased him around the theater. With him laughing all during the chase. As we ran through the lobby I saw Torie staring at us. When we ran past her, I could've sworn I heard her call us 'The biggest idiots she ever met.'

Chapter 2: The Band

**Ever wonder where the songs come from.**

July 8, 3:00 P.M. 1962

Location: Kino Der Toten

"Hey, Nick, ever wonder what these rocks do?" I set the three reddish rocks on the stage and turned to him.

"Well?"

"Uh, Jess, the curtains closed by them selves and the rocks disappeared."

"What?" I turned to the stage and saw that he was right.

"Damnit! It took me forever to find them!" After I said that the lights darken and a few spotlights pointed to the stage. And then the curtains opened to reveal a band with a female singer. Me and Nick stared as they started playing a heavy rock song apparently called '115'.

_No one can see me and I've lost all feeling_

_And now I know I won't die alone._

**I'll stop you from breathing**

**And all your deceiving **

**And this house is not my own!**

**No!**

_More forgiveness_

**No!**

_And the reason is_

_I know I won't die alone._

**I have returned!**

_Everyone dies'_

_And everyone lies they're waiting for the second coming again._

_Everyone tries to_

_Hold on their lives, _

_When no one's alive, _

**Bring me 1-1-5!**

_You stand for nothing and _

_overlooked something._

_I'll bring you down, _

_all on my own._

**I'm the end I can taste it, I'll justify hatred, I am the chosen one,**

**Left hand of all that's **

**Sacred!**

**No!**

_More forgiveness._

**No!**

_I'll bring you death and pestilence._

_I'll bring you down on my own._

**I have returned!**

_And everything dies,_

_look to the skies. _

_To see the end of_

_All creation again._

_See with your eyes,_

_My army of flies._

_When no one's alive_

**Bring me 1-1-5!**

_I've lost all form and unity._

_Where has my life gone?_

_I'll bring you doom that you can see_

_And bring you down to see you bleed._

_Everyone dies,_

_and everyone lies._

_They're waiting for the_

_second coming again._

_Everyone tries to_

_hold on to their life,_

_when no one's alive_

**Bring me 1-1-5!**

_and everything dies,_

_look to the skies._

_To see the end of_

_all creation again._

_See with your eyes,_

_my army of flies._

_When no one's alive_

**Bring me 1-1-5!**

_And nobody cries when_

_everyone dies and_

_no one's alive_

**Bring me 1-1-5! **

As they finished and the curtains close, me and Nick stared at each other and said what we both thought.

"What the fuck was that!"

Chapter 3: Samantha's Soft Side

**A cute idea that popped into my head. **

Jesse's P.O.V.

September 29, 5:00 A.M. 1962

Location: Nacht Der Untoten

I sighed to myself as sat under the grenade outline. It was tiring to fight off the undead without getting a nights sleep. That dreadful little girl kept making our lives difficult. I heard the floor creak and felt it move slightly but paid no mind to it as I closed my eyes. The next moment I was laying on a pile of rubble in the middle of the first floor with Nick staring at me and heard that little girl giggle at me.

"Why me, Samantha?"

"I didn't do anyzhing to you."

"She's telling the truth." I heard Nick say to me.

"What?" I was looking at him upside down because I was still laying on the rubble.

"I was looking to tell you that this place's structural integrity is not very good, but then you convenitly dropped in."

"Nick, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Ja?"

"Structural integrity is for retards." I said and heard Samantha giggle at me again.

"Alvright, I'll give you guys a break for a vhile. I mean, you haven't cheated like zhat horrible doctor, so you deserve it."

"Hey, Sam?" I said to her as I got up.

"Hm?"

"Thank you and a max ammo would be nice."

"Your velcome and anyzhing for such a nice person like yourself." I saw a swirl of electricity in front of me and it stopped to show a floating, golden ammo box. I touched it and felt my ammo pouches get heavier along with the voice.

"_**MAX AMMO!"**_

"Thank you and goodnight, little frauline." I said to her as I sat down beside the wall and leaned back on the wall. I felt a weight in my lap and looked down to see a transparent girl with brown haired in a torn and bloodied white dress and holding a torn and bloodied teddy bear snuggling into my chest in her sleep. I smiled and whispered to her.

"Goodnight, my little Samantha." I heard her mumble something to me in her sleep.

"Goodnight Vati." I smiled and fell asleep, glad that I made a new friend.

Chapter 4: Is This The End?

Jesse's P.O.V.

March 31, 4:00 A.M. 1962

Location: Nacht Der Untoten, The Starting Room.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. It was the only noise I heard as I fired into the horde wanting to tear me limb from limb. Nick lay dead upstairs, probably half eaten by the undead bastards. Torie lay beside me, bleeding out, although I don't know for certain because I haven't looked down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I slammed the last clip of my STG44 into it and pulled back the slide. I raised it to my shoulder and took aim at their heads, wanting to make every shot count. They started to fall one by one until-'_**CLICK!'**__ 'Damn' _I thought to myself as I threw it down and pulled out my katana and prepared for my last stand. I slashed my blade into the first one that came near but one grabbed my arm and broke it. I screamed in pain as they one by one pilled on me to get a piece of me. As I was dying, I pulled the pins off my grenades and smiled to myself. I whispered one last thing to myself before they went off. "Goodnight you sons of bitches."

'_**BOOM!'**_

I felt strange, like I was asleep, after I slipped into death. I opened my eyes expecting to see clouds or fire and brimstone, but what I saw shocked me. The same foggy outside. The same cracked roof. The same explosive barrels. The same door with the unfinished help on it. And my same friends. I sighed in relief. Was it all just a dream? I hope it is. I sat down and thought to myself _'How high must we ascend to escape this darkness. To the moon? To the stars beyond? And is this the end? Perhaps I'll never know.'_

Chapter 5: Mr. Monkey

Jesse's P.O.V.

May 23, 8:15 P.M. 1962

Location: Der Riese, The Furnace.

I sat down in front of the furnace staring at this weird little thing I got from the box. A wind-up cymbal monkey with dynamite on its back.

"So, what do I do? Wind it up?" I did what I said and what happened scared the shit out of me.

"Your not Sam!" I dropped it and kicked it into the fire out opf fear and it just freaked me out.

"AHHHHAHHAHAHHHHAHAHHHHH!" It started screaming until it blew up and them Samantha decided to tell me off.

"Why are you so cruel to mister monkey? Mister monkey just wanted to play!" she yelled at me as I sigh to myself.

"What next? Flaming dogs?" I asked myself as I heard a weird noise to my left. I looked over to see a ball of electricity forming and in a flash, a flaming dog was standing there growling at me.

"Me and my big mouth."

Normal P.O.V.

Nick looked up from his card game with Cody.

"Think we should help him?" Nick asked.

"Nah, plus I almost won. Remember that after I win, you have to give your next gun out of the box." Cody told him, in which Nick remembered their bet.

"Shut up." Nick said as he looked back down at him cards as Jesse ran past them with fluffy hot on his heels.


End file.
